REINCARCERATED!
REINCARCERATED! is the 2nd part finale of the Survival Series 2, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 15, 2016. Plot The video begins with Jesse driving home while Corn films him and Jesse discusses that he doesn't want to be back home but is forced to. As soon as they park their cars, they both go inside and Jesse greets the dogs along the way to his room. He tries to open his door, but it's locked, indicating that nobody attempted to get into his room. He then retrieves his key from above the door and goes in, everything was left there like normal. Jesse and Corn settle down while they talk to each other for a while about the situation. After that, Jesse goes to the living room and notices that the Golden Play Button was replaced with a mirror. He then accuses Jeff Sr. for touching his Play Button. But Jeff Sr. doesn't know what Jesse is talking about and he questions him about the location of his gun to which Jesse replies that he has no clue where it was even if he did know. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr then comes out of the room, annoyed by the yelling. Jesse says that the Play Button is gone and Jeff Jr. revealed that he hid the Play Button under his bed, saying that that's the first thing Jeffrey Sr will see and destroy when he sees his smashed TV. Jeffrey showed him the Play Button under his bed, untouched by Jeff Sr. They decide to leave the Play Button under the bed for now. Later that night, Jeff Jr. wanted to show him something in the Morton Building. Jesse is hesitant at first but goes anyways. When Jeffrey turns on the lights in the garage, Jesse sees what's left of room and that some stuff was salvaged. The room now has 2 walls similar to a TV show set and on a wall is the Eagle's Landing sign Jesse got in fan mail. It is revealed that Jeff Jr. did it while Jesse was gone. His futon and some chairs survived. Jeffrey then removes a blanket on the futon, revealing a lot of Jesse's and Corn's stuff. The Ethernet cable, the Halo Helmet, RiDGiD Gaming signs, Corn's fake severed hand and other belongings. Jesse and Jeff Jr. sit down for a while and Jeff Jr. asks why is he back home. Jesse decides to recount the story from when he left all the way to when he came back. He tells him about the problems that he had with Melissa, The RV destruction, Larry being visibly angry for the first time, and the fight that happened between Larry and Jeff Sr., Jeffrey was shocked that it all happened and eventually he tells Jesse that he will begin moving out tomorrow morning, and he heads to bed early to get an early start. He also asks for Jesse's help in moving out to which he replies yes. The video ends when Jeff Jr. asks Jesse about his laptop that he let him borrow so he can take it with him to his new house to which Jesse replies that it didn't make it out of the RV destruction which makes him walk away, possibly angry. Characters * Jesse Ridgway * Zachary Cornatzer * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Locations *Ridgway Residence Trivia *This Vlog sets up the theme for Psycho Kid Kills Father Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:Story Arc Finales